Dark Senshi
by Agent Blackhawk Carter
Summary: Post Stars. The Senshi must face off against the ultimate evil, but this time, the fate of all who live rests in the hands of two Senshi. Can the Senshi face their worst fears to save all? Or will they fail? Rating for safety and future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I'M BACK!!!! Yes, I've returned with a brand spanking new fic. It's still in the works though but I hope to have more soon.

Enough of my ramblings, go read!!

not mine...sadly...

A figure slowly walked forward, a staff thudding on the ground. A dark brown robe covered his body, the hood obscuring his face. Rain poured down from the sky, turning the dirt into mud. The figure continued on, his sandals squelching in the mud.

He rounded a corner and saw a burly figure ripping the throat out of a knight. The priest stopped as the figure let the knight fall to the ground. The figure turned and laughed at the priest. "You think to stop me boy?" he laughed.

The priest stared steadily at the figure. "Your reign of evil has ended."

The man laughed. "I think not," he returned, a ball of flame appearing in his hand. "This world will be mine." His eyes narrowed when the priest began chanting. He hurled the flame at the priest, killing the holy man. The man began laughing. "I am invincible!!" he laughed.

"I think not," a new voice said. The man turned and watched as a figure emerged from a beam of light.

"I was wondering if any of you would be brave enough to stop me," he smirked. He pulled a sword out and leveled it at the newcomer.

White wings spread on the figure's back. A sword was pulled free as gold and silver armor appeared on the angel. "You will not rule this world!"

"You cannot stop me!!" he bellowed and charged in.

The angel smirked and the two began fighting fiercely, sparks flying from their swords with each clash. The two were evenly matched at first, but it soon became apparent that the evil figure was gaining the upper hand.

The angel screamed in pain as her wings were severed from his back. A gasp quickly followed the scream as the evil man had plunged his sword into the angel's stomach. The angel coughed out blood, looking weakly up at the man.

"I told you that you couldn't stop me," he smirked.

She looked up at him, a grin on her face. "I…wasn't trying…to stop you…only…distract you…"

He frowned. "What?" he demanded when a sharp pain ripped through his body. "What…is…this?" he snarled as his body began decaying.

The angel smirked. "Your fate. You will…be sealed away…" she returned.

The man glared at her. "Maybe so…but one day…I will return…through the chosen vessel…"

The angel glared at him, knowing that he would find a way. "We will not let you. Not without a fight," she swore as his body vanished. An oily black mist hung in the air before being sucked down into the Earth.

Several dozen winged figures appeared around the injured angel and immediately healed her. "We must return. We are victorious!" a young male angel grinned.

"No…" the platinum haired angel said. "He will find a way to return through someone," she said.

"Then how will we stop him? He will most likely return through a pure soul. If he consumes that soul…" another began.

"He will become unstoppable," she finished. "Kael," she said and a silver haired angel stepped forward, pure white wings folded on his back. "You know what I have to do," she said.

He nodded, his sky blue eyes full of understanding and sadness. "I do. You're the soul's only hope," he said. He hugged her. "We will be here to help."

She smiled and nodded. She pulled off a silver pendant, a symbol that looked like a strange, misshapen Y on the chain. She gave it to Kael and clasped it around his neck. "I must go now. Be safe." He nodded and they watched her armor and weapons falling to the ground as her body became light. The light hovered for a moment before vanishing from sight.

- - - -

The Queen looked up as a figure stepped into view from the balcony. She rose to her feet, her blue eyes wide. "Who…" she began.

"Did you say…" the King began when he stopped upon seeing the figure. The couple stared in shock when they saw the wings. "We are humbled…" he began.

"You needn't be," the angel said. Kael stepped into view. "The reason for my being here is not good."

"What do you mean?" the Queen demanded.

"The fate of all who live will rest in the battle of your daughter's soul."

"What do you mean?" the King demanded.

The Queen stared into Kael's sad blue eyes. Her hands rested protectively on her bulging stomach. "Please no…no…" she begged.

"I am sorry. But there is no other way. Raise her well and love her." With that, he vanished. The Queen turned into her husband and began sobbing uncontrollably.

_Three centuries later…_

Kael watched as the Senshi of Destruction let her glaive fall, ending the Silver Millennium. He sighed in relief. The battle of the woman's soul had been delayed. For how long, he did not know.

"Lord Kael, are you certain that woman was the one?" an angel asked.

"I am certain of it Rafael. We must keep watch and wait for her to be reborn."

"What about the cult that's been formed to worship the evil?"

Kael sighed. "We shall have to watch them as well. Especially to ensure they do not get a hold of her." Rafael nodded and they turned away from the destruction of the Silver Millennium.

_Present day…_

Haruka walked inside her house, completely exhausted. She had been at the track since the crack of dawn and wanted to do nothing more than to sleep. Peace had finally come to the Earth with the defeat of Chaos two years ago.

She slipped her shoes off and set her bag down near the door. She walked further inside and stopped, blinking tiredly at the candles. She walked into the dining area and was immediately engulfed in a hug by Michiru. The Sea Senshi kissed her and Haruka returned the kiss.

"Koi, is something wrong?" Michiru asked.

"I'm just tired. We still can't figure out what's wrong with the engine."

"Maybe some dinner will help. Then afterwards I can give you a massage if you'd like."

Haruka smiled, holding Michiru close. "What did I do to deserve you?"

Michiru smiled. "You were born." She kissed the blonde again before leading her over to the seat. She pressed Haruka down into the chair and sat down next to her.

Haruka looked at the food on the table. "Everything smells wonderful," she said. Michiru smiled and the two began to eat. They didn't talk much, mostly because Haruka was so tired and hungry.

Once done, Michiru got up and led Haruka into the candle lit room. She sat the blonde down on the couch and walked around behind her. The Sea Senshi began massaging Haruka's shoulders, digging her thumbs into the tight muscles of the Wind Senshi's back.

Haruka groaned in pleasure, her eyes falling close. "Have I said I love you?" Haruka murmured.

Michiru smiled. "You just did," she returned.

Haruka began to say more when her vision began blurring. She tried to get Michiru to stop but her body no longer obeyed her commands. She slumped down onto the couch, losing consciousness.

- - - -

A pair of sky blue eyes opened. A figure stood as another figure came in. "My Lord!" the figure cried.

"I know. It's started." The strange Y silver pendant glinted in the light. "The cult has her, don't they?"

"They do. There is no way to get her back. Not when they have something to keep her there," Rafael said.

Kael nodded. "I know. But losses happen for a reason too," he said. He nodded to Rafael and vanished.

- - - -

Haruka slowly opened her eyes, her head throbbing. She blinked and looked around, not recognizing the strange room. She tried to move but her wrists and ankles were chained to the ceiling and floor. She began struggling, not being able to sense her henshin pen anywhere.

A door opened and a man with jet-black hair walked in. "Nice to see you awake," he smiled.

"Who are you? Where am I?" she demanded.

"I am a humble servant of the Great One. And you are where you belong."

"Great One?"

"Our master. The one who will rise up and consume this world and rule it for all time," the man said.

"No way will I let that happen! Nor will the Sailor Senshi!" Haruka snapped.

"Who said you would be around? You are the Great One's vessel," the man smirked. "Your soul will be consumed, making him all powerful. Nothing will stop this from coming to pass. Nothing."

"The Senshi will," Haruka snapped.

"You think so?" a voice said.

Haruka's heart all but stopped when a figure came into the room. Her eyes widened in horror and disbelief. "No…" she whispered.

- - - -

Usagi sat sitting on her bed, her face tearstained and once vibrant blue eyes dull and red from crying. She stared at a photograph and fresh tears slid from her eyes. "Mamo-chan…" she sobbed, clutching the picture to her chest. "Why did he have to die?" she demanded angrily at the ceiling.

"Because it was his time," a voice said.

She sat up and looked around. "Who's there?" she demanded. She watched as a beautiful silver haired man appeared in her room. "Who…" she began.

He smiled at her. "I am a friend."

"I don't know you though," she said.

"You did. During the Silver Millennium. Your people and kingdom befriended my people," he said.

"Your people?" She stared in shock as wings appearing on his back. "You're a…a…a…" she stammered.

"Angel," he supplied with a grin. "I am. But there is a more pressing matter as to why I have come here."

"Pressing matter? I don't care! All I have left is my duty! Mamo-chan's gone…my future is gone…" she whispered.

"Not yet," he said.

"Then Mamo-chan's not…"

"He is dead Princess. But there is reason for his death. You need only remember your past to understand why."

"I loved him; past, present, and future. So just leave me alone! Save the world yourself!" she snapped.

"I can't," he returned. "And I understand the pain you feel. The woman I loved gave her life to help combat this evil that is about to rise. She can never be reborn as an angel because of that. Loss happens Serenity. It is how we deal with it that makes us who we are."

"Just leave me alone," she said softly.

He sighed. "I cannot force you. But the world needs you. Only you can save the Chosen One. Only you can keep her from ending the world." He vanished, leaving Usagi to ponder over what he had said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So? How is it so far? Non-flame reviews are welcome!! And I need reviews to help me continue with this fic. This is all I have so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Weeee! Another chapter!! Hope you all like it and thanks to all who reviewed chapter one!!

nope, i don't own it...sadly...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Usagi sat at the table in the Crown Arcade, her drink untouched. A week had passed since the angel had appeared to her. As much as she tried to, she couldn't get his words out of her head.

"Who did he mean by 'her'?" she murmured softly.

"That is something you must discover yourself," a voice said.

Usagi jumped and glared at him. "Why? Why do I have to figure it out myself? Why can't you just tell me?"

"Rules. If I were to break them, I wouldn't be able to help guide you. This is the best I can do," he said. "I'm sorry it isn't more."

"Why did you say I need to remember my past to understand the reason for Mamo-chan's death? Can you tell me that?" she asked.

"It is not my place to say. Just trust in your heart to give you the answers you seek," he returned.

"Can I at least know your name?"

"Kael," he answered.

"And this evil that's coming?" she asked.

"Something more dangerous than Chaos. Something that will make Chaos seem like a good guy."

"Where did it come from?"

"No one knows. We only know that it possesses the body of people with pure souls," he said.

"So it could possess anyone…" she began.

"No. The evil bound itself to a body back during the Silver Millennium. Before the battle could begin then, Beryl and her forces attacked, resulting in the destruction of that time," he explained.

"So this evil has been a part of this person since then?" Usagi asked. Kael nodded. "And do we know the person who's the vessel?" she asked.

"You'll see soon."

"I hate cryptic answers," she grumbled.

Kael smiled. "I hate giving them. Trust in yourself though. Your heart is your greatest weapon." With that, he rose to his feet and left.

Usagi sighed. She paid for her drink and went home, hoping to take a quick nap. Not bothering to change she fell on top of her bed and curled up, clutching a pillow to her chest as her eyelids grew heavy and closed. With her sleep, came dreams…

_Serenity sighed as she sat down in front of her vanity. She picked up a brush and began running it through her hair, mostly just to keep her hands busy. "Doesn't he love me?" she asked softly. She set the brush down and walked out onto the balcony, her arms folded over her chest._

_A pair of lithe arms suddenly wrapped around her waist and soft lips were pressed to her neck. She leaned into the figure, letting out a soft moan. The owner of the arms chuckled. "I take it you missed me," the figure said in a low, husky voice._

_"Mmm…" Serenity murmured, her eyes closed. She turned and passionately kissed the tall figure, her hands running through the figure's short hair. The figure chuckled and picked the Moon Princess up._

_"Well then…I'll have to make this worthwhile since I've not much time here," the figure said, carrying Serenity into the bedroom…_

Usagi woke up, her heart thudding loudly in her chest. The figure in her dreams felt familiar to her and comforting, more so than Mamoru had ever been. "Who was it though?" she mumbled with a yawn.

- - - -

The four Inner Senshi and Hotaru looked up as Usagi walked over. "You're late," Rei said without much heart.

"Gomen. I was taking a nap…weird dreams…" Usagi returned.

"It's okay," Minako said. "How you holding up?"

"I'm doing all right. But we have a new problem," the future Queen said.

"New problem?" Minako, Makoto, Ami, and Hotaru repeated.

Rei nodded. "She's right. The fire keeps telling me that something big is about to happen," she said. "But I've not told anyone of it."

"Then how did Usagi know?" Makoto asked.

"Because she was told by an angel," a new voice said. They turned and saw Setsuna walking up to them.

"What are you doing here? And where are Haruka and Michiru?" Usagi asked.

"That is why I am here," the Time Senshi said. "A great evil is about to awaken."

"What do you mean?" Ami asked.

"She means the final battle is about to begin," a new voice answered.

"Kael," Usagi greeted.

The angel nodded to them. "You've not much time to save your friend."

"Friend?" they repeated.

"Yes. I believe you call her Ten'ou Haruka," he answered.

"Chotto! What about Michiru?" Usagi demanded. He stared them in the eye.

- - - -

Haruka uselessly pulled against the chains that held her in place. "Let me go!!" she snarled to the empty room.

"I don't think so," a calm voice said.

Haruka glared with hatred in her eyes as a woman in a black silk dress came in. "I'll see you dead!" the Wind Senshi swore.

"Now, now…is that any way to talk to the woman you love?" she asked, looking at Haruka with sea blue eyes.

"You lied to me!" Haruka snarled.

"Of course. You really didn't think I loved you, did you?" Michiru asked. She saws the look on Haruka's face and laughed. "Omoshiroi…" she muttered with a shake of her head. She turned and walked out of the room.

Haruka bowed her head, holding the tears back. She had loved Michiru. She had done everything she could to make the Sea Senshi happy. Now she learned that it had all been a ruse. Michiru had betrayed them all.

She closed her eyes and begged for either sleep or death. Death refused her so sleep came, but dreams came with it…

_Uranus sighed as she walked into the guest rooms of the Moon Palace. It had been a long day and she wanted to do nothing but sleep. She shrugged out of her dress coat and tossed it haphazardly on one of the chairs. She loosened the vest she was wearing and turned to look at the bed._

_She blinked and immediately knelt down. "Princess," she greeted._

_Serenity smiled and walked over to the Outer Senshi. "You needn't be so formal when it's just us," she said, helping the Senshi rise to her feet._

_"What are you doing here? If you don't mind my asking," Uranus added._

_Serenity smiled. "I have heard tales about you. You are somewhat of a legend to me," the Princess said._

_Uranus blushed. "I'm no legend Princess. I merely do my duty."_

_"It must be lonely in the outer system," she said._

_The Wind Senshi smiled. "It is, but I'd not trade it for anything so long as I can protect you and the Kingdom."_

_Serenity smiled. "You would willingly give me your life?"_

_Uranus nodded. "Of course. Even…even if I wasn't a Senshi," she admitted softly, a small smile on her face._

_Serenity brushed some of Uranus' platinum hair out of her face. "Why?" she asked softly…_

Haruka opened her eyes as the dream fled. _That…what was that? Why did it feel so real? Why did it feel so right with Serenity? _Haruka thought. She banished the thought and tried to think of a way to escape.

- - - -

"How can we be sure she is the Chosen One?" a woman asked.

"I've seen her heart," Michiru replied. "It is pure and held the Talisman. As was foretold." She smiled. "We need only to awaken our Lord."

"What of the Sailor Senshi?" another asked.

The Head Priest shook his head. "They are nothing. They can do nothing. We will be victorious."

"The angels might pose somewhat of a threat though," Michiru said.

The priest shook his head. "Once the Lord is awakened, nothing will be able to stop us. This world will fall." The assembled members of the cult began chanting.

- - - -

Haruka had heard the cult. She had to escape. She couldn't let herself be used. Not by anyone or anything. She pulled against the chains, summoning every ounce of strength she had. The chains refused to move and she slumped down.

"It's useless…" she murmured.

_Have faith Wind Senshi…_

"Who's there?" she demanded.

_Trust in your heart Wind Senshi…let it guide you and give you strength…_

"Who are you? Why can't you show yourself?"

_I am inside of you Princess Uranus. I gave my soul to save you from this evil. You are not just a Senshi…_

"I know…I'm this…Chosen One…the one who will end everything…"

_No. You are the Chosen One because you can either succumb to this evil or rise up and defeat it once and for all. But to do that, you must believe. My power is yours. I have faith in you._

Haruka felt as though she could trust the voice. She closed her eyes. _What must I do? How can I escape?_

_Believe in yourself and your love…_

"She betrayed me!" Haruka snapped.

_I was not referring to the traitor, Princess Uranus. But I think you know that…_

Haruka frowned. Her eyes slowly widened in shock. "Ma…masaka…." she whispered. _It…it couldn't be true…_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

so? still good? drop a non-flame review!!

and just to clarify, Haruka is the Chosen One; Michiru is evil. still working as fast as I can on this so please review so I'm inspired to continue!!


	3. Chapter 3

And chapter 3! Sorry for not posting yesterday but I was struggling with what to write and then I went with some friends to go see RENT.

Moving along without delay, thanks to all those who reviewed and please remember to keep doing so!!

I wish I did but I don't own Sailor Moon or any related characters therein

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Haruka looked up as Michiru walked into the room. "It won't be long now," Michiru said.

Haruka stared at her. "Gee…lucky me," she grumbled. She looked up at the chains then back down at Michiru. "Can I at least have my final meal by my own hand?"

"No."

"That wasn't a request. And I think you owe me that much traitor."

Michiru looked at Haruka. "So be it." She released the chains from the hook in the ceiling and Haruka's arms dropped down. She winced as blood began circulating better through her arms.

"Thanks," Haruka said.

"I didn't do it for you Ten'ou."

Haruka flexed her hands and smiled. "I wasn't thanking you about that," she returned. Before Michiru could react Haruka had slammed the chains into the traitor's head. Michiru dropped to the floor. The Wind Senshi ran for the door and cautiously went out, creeping silently through the halls.

She tried to locate the front door but found herself on the roof of a castle. "Damn it!" she snarled softly.

"There is no escape Chosen One. You will become the vessel for our master," a voice said.

Haruka turned and saw the Head Priest, Michiru, and a dozen cultists staring at her. "I'd sooner die," she returned.

"Don't be so boring Ruka," Michiru smiled sweetly. "This is a great honor."

Haruka backed to the edge of the castle. "Really not seeing the honor part," she growled. She looked over the edge at the drop.

"We'll never let you leave," the priest returned.

Haruka looked at them. "You've obviously never tried to bottle the wind before," she grinned. Without a second thought she leapt into the air and back flipped off of the battlement. She plunged to the ground, the wind deafening her.

She hit the ground and landed on her feet, cracking the pavement. "Okay…will find out how I did that later…" she muttered and took off running into the forest.

- - - -

The priest turned and glared at Michiru. "Bring. Her. Back!!" he snarled. Michiru quickly transformed and went down the same way as Haruka. She began running through the forest, trying to find the Wind Senshi's path.

- - - -

Haruka paused on top of a hill, trying to get her bearings. "This is not good…I need to warn the others…" she murmured. "Then run or something…I'm the threat this time…" she muttered. Choosing a direction she began running again. She hoped civilization was in the direction she was going. She wanted to get to a phone or find a way back to the other Senshi.

- - - -

Usagi sighed. It had been three weeks since Haruka and Michiru had disappeared from Tokyo and still they hadn't heard anything. And Kael had been gone for several days as well, saying he had something to do. She sighed and decided to take a quick nap. This time, however, the dreams she had were more vivid…

_Serenity waited in the room she had been given. It was a nice room, not nearly as grand as the one she had back on the Moon, but it wasn't overwhelming. The door opened and she leapt to her feet, hope in her eyes._

_A tall lithe figure walked in and engulfed the smaller woman in a hug. The two began kissing desperately. "Mother said I could never see you again…that you're…dangerous…" Serenity whispered between kisses._

_"I could never hurt you Princess," the figure answered, brushing the blonde hair out of Serenity's face._

_"I know that. But they don't. The only time I'll ever be able to see you again is at formal functions when there are too many people around for us to be alone." Tears shimmered in her eyes and she looked down. "This is all my fault. I never should have told Mother about us…"_

_The figure tilted Serenity's head up and gently wiped the tears away with her thumbs. "Don't blame yourself. Tears don't suit you." They kissed again, this time more passionately._

_Serenity pulled away and looked up at the figure. "Can I at least know your real name?" she asked._

_The figure kissed Serenity again, leaving the Moon Princess breathless and wanting more. "Haruka," came the soft answer._

_Serenity smiled and kissed Haruka again, her fingers undoing the buttons of Haruka's silk shirt. "It suits you," she whispered._

_"Princess…"_

_"Serenity. No titles tonight. Tonight, we're just two souls together," she returned, pushing the shirt off of the Senshi's shoulders. Haruka nodded and pulled Serenity towards the bed, finding one last night of comfort in each others arms…_

Usagi awoke with a start, her breathing rapid and shallow. She slowly reached up and touched her lips, still feeling Haruka's kiss. _It…it can't be…_ she thought. She curled up on her bed, trying to figure the dream out.

- - - -

Weary teal eyes looked up at the familiar house, a small smile forming on the face. The figure stumbled to the door and leaned against the frame, summoning the last bit of strength for a loud, resounding knock.

- - - -

Usagi frowned when a knock disturbed her from her thinking. She walked downstairs with a sigh. She opened the door and stared in shock. "Haruka!" she exclaimed, taking in the blonde's appearance. The Wind Senshi was weary, her clothes torn and stained.

"Koneko-chan…" she whispered before collapsing.

Usagi caught the taller blonde and pulled her inside. Not knowing where the strength came from she pulled Haruka inside and closed and locked the door. She then carried the Outer Senshi upstairs and into her room. She placed Haruka on the bed and ran off to get some water and first aid supplies.

She returned and began cleaning Haruka up, the dream still replaying in her mind. _Though I suppose it's actually a memory…demo…didn't I love Endymion? Or did I only come to love him after being separated from Haruka?_

She continued to clean Haruka up when she began to stir. "Haruka?" she asked softly, almost hesitantly.

Haruka opened her eyes and smiled. "Princess…" she whispered.

"There's no need for titles between us…Ruka…" Usagi said, placing a cool cloth on Haruka's forehead.

The Outer Senshi looked at Usagi. _She knows…_ she realized. She smiled and closed her eyes, knowing she would be safe for the moment.

"Haruka…what happened to you?"

She opened her eyes and looked at the younger blonde. "Michiru betrayed us…she betrayed me…"

Usagi held Haruka's hand and gently brushed some of the dirty blonde strands from Haruka's face. "Betrayed us?"

"She belongs to a cult…that worships some evil…that they want me to become a vessel for…"

"We'll stop them," Usagi promised.

"Usagi, I jumped off of a castle battlement that was close to two hundred feet in the air and landed on my feet. Without being in my Senshi form!" She watched the Princess' eyes widen. "I'm dangerous…as soon as I can I'm leaving…so I don't hurt any of you…" she whispered.

"You are not going anywhere Haruka. I don't wanna lose you again." She tried to hold back her tears but they fell anyway. "Not again…"

"Again? So…you really do remember…don't you?"

Usagi looked at Haruka and nodded. "You've known?"

"Just images in my dreams for the last few weeks. I just…thought that you'd never…" Haruka fell silent.

"It's okay Haruka. We remember know and I won't let you go. Not without one hell of a fight."

"I'm suppose to protect you Koneko-chan."

"People in love protect each other." Haruka smiled, exhaustion beginning to catch up on her. "Sleep Ruka. I'll be here when you wake up." The Wind Senshi nodded. Usagi watched as her Senshi fell asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yes, this is a Haruka/Usagi fic. It just fit so I'm going with it.

Now be nice and leave a non-flame review. They inspire me to continue ya know.


	4. Chapter 4

sorry for the delay but here's another chapter!! I hope you like!

Not mine

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Haruka walked down the street with Usagi. It had been several days since her arrival at Usagi's house. During that time the two had remained silent about what had happened in their past, each not knowing what to say.

As they rounded the corner that the Hikawa Shrine was on, Haruka stopped, unease growing in her gut. "Something's wrong," she whispered.

"What?" Usagi asked.

Before Haruka could answer a blast made them dive for cover. "This was unexpected…I never thought you'd risk Usagi's life," Neptune sneered.

Haruka rose to her feet. "You'll pay for this Neptune," she vowed.

"Why are you doing this?" Usagi demanded.

"Because it's what I believe in," she returned. "Deep Submerge!"

Haruka tackled Usagi out of the way. "It's no use talking to her Usagi. I tried…"

Usagi nodded and gripped her brooch. "Moon Eternal! Make UP!"

Neptune snapped her fingers and several shadow demons appeared. "Kill the Moon Princess," she ordered.

"No!!" Haruka snapped.

"Then surrender," Neptune said.

"Don't Haruka! You can't!" Moon cried.

Haruka clenched her fist. The cult had taken her henshin pen so she couldn't transform. Neptune shrugged and hurled an attack at Moon. The Moon Senshi dodged the attack. Haruka's teal eyes narrowed and she tried to think of some way to help fight and protect Usagi.

Her right hand began glowing and the Space Sword formed. She and the other two stared in shock. "That isn't possible!" Neptune cried.

Haruka lifted her gaze from the sword to Neptune, her eyes full of determination. "Stand. Down," she said in a commanding voice.

"Never," Neptune snarled and rushed in.

Haruka ducked under her attack and slammed her foot into Neptune's knee. The Sea Senshi dropped to the ground, screaming in pain. Haruka grabbed Moon's hand and they bolted down the street, the shadow creatures following.

"I'll call the others!" Moon cried.

"No time!" Haruka shouted as she glanced back and saw the creatures gaining. The creatures surrounded them and began closing in. "Kuso…"

"Silver Moon! Crystal Power Kiss!" Moon's attack had no effect.

"It's over. Give up and your death will be quick," Neptune ordered.

"I think not," a new voice said. A figure shimmered into view.

"Kael!" Moon exclaimed.

"Aren't you forbidden from interfering?" Neptune demanded.

"Not from this," came the reply. Before the evil Senshi could attack again Kael, Haruka, and Moon vanished.

Haruka looked around, unsure of where she was. She protectively stood in front of Moon, the Space Sword still in her hand. Kael appeared and smiled. "You've no need for weapons here," he said.

"Who are you?" Haruka demanded.

"My name is Kael. You are safe here," he said. "Only one with a pure heart may enter here."

"Then how'd I get in?" Haruka demanded. Moon rested a hand on her friend's shoulder in comfort.

"Look in your hand if you need an answer," Kael replied. Haruka looked down at the Space Sword. "Only a Senshi with a pure heart could have summoned that Talisman without being transformed."

"I can't just hide here for the rest of my life," Haruka said.

"This we realize. But you must know the history of what's inside of you."

"History?" Usagi asked, having undone her henshin.

Kael nodded and led them to a large mural. "This is the history of Zilla."

"Who?" Usagi and Haruka asked.

"The darkness inside of you," Kael said to Haruka. "Centuries before the rise of the Silver Millennium, the creator of Chaos possessed a young warlord. The warlord quickly rose to a dominant power in this system and was set to conquer the galaxy…"

"Until the angels stepped in," Usagi figured.

Kael nodded. "We fought his forces but it was not enough. Even some of the Senshi fell before him. We had to pull a decoy in order to seal Zilla away for all time. Unfortunately, he managed to bind himself to a soul before the seal could be put into place," he went on.

"Me," Haruka said.

"Sadly yes. But the angel who was a decoy gave up everything so that you would have a chance to defeat Zilla once and for all."

"What do you mean?"

"By sacrificing herself, she was able to balance out the good and evil within you," Kael explained. "You may rest here in this sanctuary, but you cannot stay long. The battle must be fought." He snapped his fingers and a bedroom appeared. Kael vanished.

Haruka set the Space Sword on a table and looked at the mural. "Are you okay?" Usagi asked.

"I don't know. I just found out if I don't defeat the evil within me I'll kill everything I ever loved. Not something anyone wants to hear."

Usagi rested a hand on Haruka's shoulder. "You won't lose Haruka. We won't let you," she said. Softer, she added, "_I_ won't let you."

Haruka turned and looked at Usagi. "Usagi…"

"The feelings are mine," she said, knowing what Haruka was about to say.

"I know…but…I don't want to hurt you…"

"Ruka…you won't. I trust you." With that the two kissed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

sorry the chapters are short, i'm having trouble with what to write. reviews though will help! so long as it is non-flame.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the next chapter. I thank everyone who has been patiently waiting whilst I work on these chapters. I'm sorry they're so short but yeah...that's the way it goes sometimes...

Do I own this stuff? Nope but I wish I did...le sigh...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rei sighed. "It's been two days since we've heard from Usagi. Something happened," she said.

"Just relax Rei. I'm sure Usagi's okay. Maybe she heard something from Haruka and has to keep it quiet," Ami put forward.

"Wouldn't she tell us though?" Makoto asked.

"Maybe she wanted to keep us safe or something," Minako suggested.

"I just hope she's okay," Rei said.

- - - -

Haruka opened her eyes and frowned when she felt someone cuddling next to her. She looked down and saw that Usagi was curled up next to her, her head resting on the Wind Senshi's shoulder. A small smile formed on Haruka's face and she gently began stroking the younger blonde's head.

Usagi stirred and looked up at Haruka. She smiled and tried to snuggle closer to the tall blonde. Haruka laughed softly causing Usagi to glare at her. "What's so funny?" she demanded.

"Nothing. It's just…I never would have thought you'd want me…" Haruka said.

Usagi smiled and traced different designs on Haruka's abdomen. "Of course I want you. You've always been there for me. I'm just stunned that you want me. I'm a crybaby; immature…" she began.

"That's what makes you so kawaii," Haruka returned. "Besides, I told you that I'm fond of you. I meant it. I'm just sorry it took me so long to realize how I really felt about you," she said.

"Ditto," Usagi said, closing her eyes.

Haruka smiled, amazed that someone like Usagi, her Princess, would choose her. It humbled the Senshi of the Sky. "We can't stay here for too much longer Koneko-chan," she said.

"I know." Usagi looked up at Haruka. "But we can have a few more hours of peace here though, right?"

Haruka quirked a brow at the look. "Are…are you sure?" she asked softly. Usagi nodded. Seeing that Haruka was still going to protest, Usagi leaned up and kissed Haruka. When they broke apart, Haruka merely nodded at her Princess' request. Usagi smiled as the racer began exploring her new lover's body.

- - - -

"Have you found her yet?" the Head Priest demanded.

"Not yet. The angels must have her," Michiru answered.

He grabbed Michiru roughly and glared at her. "Find a way to draw them back! If she is swayed too much by them all will be lost!"

"I know!" Michiru snapped.

"Don't forget who you owe your allegiance to…Senshi," he sneered.

"As if you'd let me forget," she returned, shoving herself out of his grip. She stormed away and locked herself in her room. She leaned against the wall and slid down into a sitting position. "What have I become?" she whispered. The happiest times she had were with Haruka. She didn't know where, but somewhere along the way she _had_ fallen in love with the blonde tomboy. And now she had lost that love. And it was all because the cult had saved her life when she was a small child.

She drew her knees up to her chest and began sobbing, begging for forgiveness to whoever would listen. The cult had never been her home. The Senshi had been her home. And she had betrayed them.

- - - -

Usagi lay peacefully sleeping in Haruka's arms, her long blonde hair spilling over them. Haruka was awake, gently stroking her lover's hair. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" she murmured softly. Usagi stayed sleeping and Haruka chuckled. "Guess I wore you out," she said softly. She yawned and closed her eyes. "But you wore me out too…" she murmured as sleep came to claim her.

Several hours later Haruka woke up and found herself alone in bed. She sat up and looked around for Usagi. "Usagi?" she called out.

"She's gone," a voice said.

Haruka turned and saw Kael standing there. "Where is she?" Haruka demanded.

"She asked me not to tell," he replied.

"I don't give a damn! Where is she!?"

Kael held her gaze, his eyes full of worry. "You're not going to like this…"

- - - -

Moon looked at her friends. The other four Inner Senshi nodded, as did Saturn and Pluto. "This is to protect Haruka," Moon said. The seven Senshi charged into the castle. As they entered the main room black fire flared up around them.

"Welcome," a cold voice smirked.

They looked around as the lights flared up and saw that the cult had surrounded them. The Head Priest smirked at them. Standing next to him was Michiru, her face unreadable. "Where's Haruka?" the Sea Senshi asked.

"Safe from you," Moon returned.

"It is of little consequence. Now that we have you, she will come to us. Her…predictable noble nature won't allow her friends and Princess to remain captured," the Head Priest smirked. "Lock the Moon Princess up." He turned to leave.

"And the others?" Michiru asked.

"They don't matter. Kill them."

"You can't let this happen Michiru!" Moon began.

"I have no choice Usagi…they saved my life many years ago…" she whispered sadly. She looked at them, sorrow in her eyes.

"Kill them…" the Priest ordered.

Michiru clenched her fist. "No…" she said softly.

"What?"

"I said no," she repeated, glaring at him.

"That was not a request."

"I don't care. I'm a Senshi…it's time I began acting like one!" she snapped. "Neptune Crystal Power! Make UP!"

Before she could attack or move, the Head Priest snapped his fingers and the Sea Senshi was engulfed in a black shadow. "Like I said…it was not a request…" he murmured as the shadow entered Neptune. "Now…kill the six…leave the Moon Princess alive…Dark Neptune."

"As you wish…Master," she returned in a monotone voice.

The Senshi readied themselves to take down their former friend. Before anyone could move, the doors to the castle were broken down as a semi-truck crashed through, disrupting the black flames. "Get in!!" a voice ordered. The Senshi leapt onto the truck as it began backing out. Moon got into the cab and stared.

"Haruka…I told Kael to keep you safe…" she said.

"You can't tame the wind," Haruka grinned as she turned the truck around. She shifted gears and slammed her foot on the gas as Saturn climbed into the cab as well.

"The others will stay outside and guard against attack," she reported.

Haruka nodded and continued to shift gears. "You shouldn't have come here Usagi. These people will kill you all just to get to me."

"I was just trying to help," Moon said.

"I know. But we all need to be more cautious," the Wind Senshi said. She glanced in the mirrors. "Are they following us?" she yelled out to her friends.

"I don't think so!" Jupiter yelled over the wind.

"Wait! There!!" Mars cried, pointing at the ground. Several shadow creatures leapt up out of the ground and paced the truck.

Haruka shifted to the highest gear she could but the shadow creatures kept up. "Kuso…this isn't good…" she growled. She listened as her friends hurled their attacks at the creatures, but from the sound of things, they weren't having much luck.

"I need to try to attack them!" Moon said.

"Be careful," Haruka returned.

Moon nodded and carefully climbed out onto the roof. "Silver Moon! Crystal Power Kiss!!" The attack had no effect on the creatures. "Masaka!"

"Take the wheel!" Haruka ordered Saturn. The young Senshi did so and Haruka climbed outside of the cab.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Venus cried.

"Saving our asses!" Haruka yelled back. She pulled the Space Sword out and slashed down as a shadow creature leapt at her. It howled in pain and vanished.

"What happened?" Mercury demanded.

"The creatures only seem to be affected by Haruka and the Space Sword…" Pluto said slowly.

Haruka shrugged after killing another shadow creature. "Who cares? So long as we get out of here." The eight Senshi continued to flee from the shadow creature, not stopping until they were all dead.

They pulled off the road and got out. "Now what do we do?" Moon asked.

"We prepare for war," Haruka said softly. They looked at her in confusion. "The cult won't stop until I join them or they're all dead. And I can tell you right here and now I will not join them."

"So we take them out first," Mars said.

Haruka nodded. "I'm at a bit of a disadvantage since I can't henshin, but they won't risk killing me. We can use that to our advantage."

"You're not coming Haruka," Moon said. Everyone looked at her. "What happens if you get caught and this thing gets summoned? You're too much of a liability…I'm sorry…"

Haruka smiled. "I'll be fine Usagi. Kael gave me some protection stuff that will keep the evil sealed away. And you'll have to tie me down to keep me in one place." Moon reluctantly nodded. "Good. Now here's the plan…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well I hope it was enjoyable. More to come as soon as I get it up and running, I promise.


	6. Chapter 6

Things are starting to wind down. I'm sorry this story is so short but I got hit with writer's block a few months ago and I'm now starting to break through it. So yeah.

As usual, not mine.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Haruka stared at the Space Sword in her hand. "So this will be it…" she murmured to herself. She looked up at the others as they ate in silence. _It looks like a last meal…_ she thought.

She opened her mouth to say something when an explosion threw her across the room, part of the stone fireplace from the dilapidated house falling on her. Usagi had seen and screamed Haruka's name as the cultists swarmed in.

- - - -

The Senshi were shoved to their feet in front of the Head Priest, their hands bound tightly and painfully behind their backs. "Where is she?" he demanded.

"Who?" Makoto demanded earning a vicious backhand from one of the guards.

"Your precious Wind Senshi. Where is she?" he asked.

"Dead," Usagi whispered. "Your little blast caused her to hit the stone and make it fall on her! She's dead damn you!!"

The Priest didn't seem worried and it scared the Senshi but they didn't let it show. "It is of little matter. She will be reborn. Her destiny of becoming the Master's vessel has yet to be fulfilled."

- - - -

Back at the house, the stone that buried Haruka began shifting. Emerging from the rubble was the Wind Senshi, a little battered but ready to fight. She coughed out the dust and looked around. Her friends were gone. She picked up the Space Sword and began walking down the road towards the castle, dusting herself off.

"It's suicide you know," Kael said, appearing beside her.

"I don't care."

"What about your mission? To save the world, to hell with those who get in your way?" he inquired.

"My mission is to my Princess," she returned. "And my friends."

"This is what they want you know, in case you are still alive."

"I don't care."

"You're putting the world at risk with your emotions," he said. "I thought that wasn't your way."

She stopped and glared at him. "I've changed okay? Right now a bunch of maniacs are holding my friends and lover prisoner! As far as they all know, I'm dead. I'll use that to my advantage."

"And if they summon the demon within you first?" he demanded as she began walking again.

"Then they'll know they've no choice but to kill me," Haruka returned. "But it won't come to that. I believe in them…myself…and Usagi…" she said.

Kael stopped and smiled as she continued walking. "So be it…Sailor Senshi…" he murmured and vanished.

- - - -

Usagi was hauled forward and shoved roughly to her knees. "You will die last Moon Princess. So you can watch each one of your friends die before you. How does that sound to you?" the Priest smirked. He continued to taunt her, not realizing a figure had slipped in.

Haruka could feel her henshin pen close by and called for it. It appeared in her hand and she grinned. She slipped out of the room and transformed. As she returned, she saw Hotaru was about to be executed.

"World Shaking!" she yelled.

"What!?" the Priest thundered as the cult member was killed.

"Guarded by Uranus, planet of the heavens, I am the soldier of flight, Sailor Uranus!" she returned. She leveled the Space Sword at him. "Let. Them. Go," she ordered in a cool voice.

"Get her but keep her alive!!" the Head Priest shrieked in glee.

Uranus shook her head and began cutting through the cult members. "This is a bit sad if this is your best," she smirked.

"Dark Submerge!"

The attack slammed into Uranus and knocked her to the ground, the sword sliding from her grasp. "Shimatta…" She gasped a little when a gloved hand wrapped around her throat and hoisted her into the air. "Neptune…stop…" she choked out.

Neptune's eyes were still vacant, signifying she was still under the curse. "Let her go Neptune!" the others cried.

"She no longer serves love and justice," the Priest grinned. "She serves only the Master," he added. "Now, it is time for the Master to rise…" He began chanting in a strange language.

"NO!" Usagi cried, trying to reach Uranus. Several guards held her and one slammed his fist into her gut. She doubled over in pain, the others screaming her name.

While that was going on, Uranus was fighting for her soul. The demon Zilla was gaining strength. _Give up Haruka…you cannot defeat me…I am you…the rage that has burned in your heart…the thing that gives you strength, that was me. You are nothing without me…surrender and this will end…_ Zilla cooed.

"No…" Uranus whispered, the symbol of her deity planet glowing on her forehead. The glow was beginning to fade, signifying that Zilla was winning.

"Haruka!! Fight it! You have to…" Usagi began yelling when a guard viciously knocked her out by slamming a club into her head.

"Usagi…" Uranus whispered. "Forgive me…Koi…" she whispered, her eyes falling close. She hung limp in Neptune's grip, her henshin undoing itself.

"Yes…yes…we've won!! The Master returns!!" the Priest laughed maniacally.

Haruka opened her eyes and sat up, blinking against the white glare. "Where am I?" she asked.

"In a place you mortals call heaven." Kael appeared, his wings folded on his back, his armor glinting in the light.

"But…I thought that Zilla would take my soul…" Haruka said in confusion.

"And had Zilla been the victor, he would have."

Haruka frowned. "Okay…now I'm confused. I felt myself slip away. I lost…right?"

Kael shook his head. "You gave into love, not hate. Your Princess saved you by loving you. Not as a friend, but as something more."

Haruka smiled, a small tear sliding down her face. "She saved me again…" she murmured softly.

Kael nodded. "Now you must go save her and the others."

"How? My powers are no where near strong enough to take them all on…"

"Have faith young Senshi. You shall see…" Everything began fading as Haruka yelled for Kael to stay.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Probably only a few more chapters left. Keep reviewing though. Reviews help make the chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone. Sorry this took a while to get up. Was busy with the holidays and I've just gotten my yearly cold so there might not be an update for a few days.

Moving along, I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. It's made me happy.

As usual, I don't own Sailor Moon or anything related to it that'll make me money...sadly...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Why hasn't the Master risen yet?" several cult members demanded.

"I don't know…he should have!" the Head Priest snapped. "Everything was done as we were told to do. A Senshi was corrupted and led the vessel here, the corrupted Senshi helped prepare the way for the Master by taking the vessel's life…" He looked at a cult member. "She is dead, yes?"

"Yes. She's had no pulse for the last half hour," she said.

"Then why in the hells hasn't the Master taken her!?" the Priest demanded.

"Maybe because you failed," a voice smirked. They turned and stared. Haruka had risen to her feet, her teal eyes matching the smirk on her face.

"You are dead!!" the Priest exclaimed in disbelief.

"It didn't take," Haruka returned.

"Kill her Neptune!!"

"As you wish Master…"

Haruka calmly watched as Neptune stalked closer. "I'll kill you if I have to Neptune," she said.

"The Master of all must rise," she said and rushed forward.

Haruka easily leapt away. "How can Zilla rise if he's dead?"

"The Master cannot die! Not even angels could kill him!" the Priest yelled.

"True…but I defeated him. Through the help of the angels and Sailor Moon," she said with a grin.

"Not possible!"

"Anything's possible!" Rei returned. "Usagi taught us that."

"Nothing in this world, no weapons, no nothing! Could have defeated the Master!" the Priest snapped.

"You're right. A weapon didn't defeat Zilla," Haruka said, keeping distance between herself and Neptune. "And the angels didn't defeat Zilla either…nor did Sailor Moon." She grinned when everyone looked at her waiting to explain. "Usagi did."

"How?" everyone demanded.

Haruka smiled softly. "By loving me…" she whispered.

"What?" the Priest demanded.

Haruka shook her head. "I wouldn't expect someone raised by hate to understand," she said.

The Priest's face darkened in rage and anger. "KILL HER!!" he snarled.

Haruka quickly transformed and leveled her Space Sword at them. "Back off or you'll all die. Face it, you've lost. Accept it."

"NEVER!" the Priest roared. Shadow creatures leapt up from the ground, surrounding the Wind Senshi. "Kill her!!"

Uranus swung her sword, killing a few of the creatures. "It doesn't have to be this way," she said.

"You may have stopped the Master, but we will avenge his death!!"

Uranus shook her head and fired off an attack, freeing the others from the guards. They quickly transformed again, causing the cultists to flee from the castle. "Evil people never learn to give up…" the Wind Senshi muttered.

"Neptune! Kill them all!" the Priest ordered.

Neptune looked at him, her eyes clear. "No."

"Obey me!" he snapped, storming over to her.

Her hand shot out and she hoisted him into the air, her eyes turning blood red. "You obey me slave," she snapped in a cold voice.

Uranus joined the others and stared in horror. "Zilla wasn't defeated…" she whispered in realization.

"What do you mean?" Jupiter asked.

"It's taken Neptune…"

"That can't be…" Venus began.

"She's right," Mars said as Mercury tapped on her computer, the visor obscuring her face. "I can feel the evil pouring off of her…its…enormous…not even Galaxia had this much evil…"

"But how did it happen?" Saturn asked.

"His spirit must have gone into her when he realized I could kill him…" Uranus said softly, gripping her Space Sword tighter.

"There has to be something we can do to save her," Moon said.

Neptune, rather Zilla, looked at them, an amused smirk on her face. "There is nothing you can do now to stop me," she informed them. She snapped her fingers and chains wrapped around them all, pulling them apart. Everyone but Uranus was held against the back wall. Uranus was chained between two posts that shot up out of the ground. Zilla walked up to Uranus.

"We'll never surrender," she said.

"This I know. But that just means it will be all the more fun to break you. For if you break…they will break…" she said, nodding towards the others.

"I'll kill you Zilla," the Senshi of the Sky swore.

"I think not," came the reply, a cat of nine tails appearing in her hand. In each of the braided leather cords were glass shards and metal spikes. She walked around to the back of the Senshi and grinned. "You might feel a lot of pain. Feel free to scream."

Uranus locked her jaw and braced herself for what was to come. A moment later the whip came crashing down, tearing through the fuku into her flesh. Crimson fluid began running down her back, turning the white cloth red. Again and again the whip came crashing down, turning Uranus' back into a mangled mess of flesh and blood.

After five minutes of the beating, Zilla stopped. "Impressive…" she admitted.

Uranus weakly lifted her head, her face pale from the amount of blood lost. She spat at Zilla. "Go…to hell…"

Zilla chuckled. "Most impressive." She glanced over and saw tears streaming down Moon's face. "But I think I know what will cause you to break…"

Uranus looked over and saw what Zilla was staring at. "Touch her and you'll die!" she snarled.

Zilla smiled in amusement. "And how are you going to stop me? You can barely stand." She snapped her fingers and Moon appeared chained between two posts as well, a trace of fear in her blue eyes.

"Leave her alone!" Mars shouted.

"Why don't you try someone who can fight back!?" Jupiter challenged.

"You'll pay for hurting them!" Venus cried.

"We will stop you!" Mercury yelled. Pluto and Saturn merely glared.

"So stop me," Zilla smirked and snapped her fingers again. Fire flared up around Moon and began slowly closing in around her.

"Minna! Help!!" she cried.

"No!" Uranus cried, staggering to her feet and pulling against the chains. The others tried to get out every way they could think of but nothing worked. Uranus sank to her knees in helplessness as the fire began to burn Moon. "No…" she whispered, tears streaming down her face. A scream echoed through the hall and Uranus felt something squeeze around her heart.

"No…" the others whispered, tears in their eyes and streaming down their faces.

Uranus shook her head. "IIE!!!" she screamed. She bowed her head, her posture defeated. "Usagi…" she whispered.

"Pathetic. You break after only one death. But you are broken. Victory, it seems, is mine." Zilla began walking away.

"You should've killed me…" Uranus whispered.

"What?" she asked, turning back. Her eyes widened as Uranus staggered to her feet and lifted her head. She shrank back slightly from the blonde's eyes.

"I don't care if I die or not. I will stop you!" Uranus snarled. With a cry she broke free from the chains and summoned her Talisman. She glared at Zilla, not realizing her back was beginning to heal or that her symbol of her planet was glowing brightly on her forehead.

"What's going on?" Saturn asked.

"I can sense tremendous amounts of pure energy flowing off of her…" Mars said softly. She looked at the others. "I only sensed this around that Kael guy."

"She has become something more than a Sailor Senshi," Pluto said softly.

The others looked at her. "What's she become?" Mercury inquired. "An angel?"

"Not quite," Pluto returned. "She's gained the same power Sailor Moon had. She isn't quite as powerful as Moon, but the difference in power is slight."

"Amazing…" Jupiter whispered. "Can we gain this power?"

Pluto shook her head. "Sailor Moon has this power through the Silver Crystal. Uranus gained this power for she was blessed by an angel."

Zilla glared at Uranus. "You will die!" she roared and rushed in.

Uranus tightened her grip on her weapon and charged in, meeting Zilla halfway across the room. The two began battling, their swords clanging with each strike. Uranus locked blades with Zilla and viciously kneed her in the gut. The demon staggered back, gasping for air.

"Where did you get such power?" she asked.

Uranus glared at Zilla. "Someone like you would never understand," she growled. She lifted her Space Sword and brought it crashing down, the attack slamming into Zilla. The evil woman fell to the floor, severely battered.

The Sky Senshi lowered her arms and bowed her head. "You did it…" Venus murmured softly, breaking the silence.

"The cost was too high…" Mars returned, the others nodding.

Saturn walked forward and hugged her adopted papa. Uranus looked down and smiled, rested a hand on Saturn's head. "I'm okay…" she said in an unconvincing voice. Before more could be said a rumbling sounded and they turned, eyes wide.

Zilla rose to her feet, fire erupting from her wounds. "All of you shall die damn it!" she screeched.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So? Was it okay? The next chapter will be up soon, I promise but between the cold and the happy cold drugs I'm taking (dayquil makes me very...easily amused...more so than normal mind you) I don't have too much coherency left. So just leave a review and I promise to do my best to fight off this bloody cold.


	8. Chapter 8

Phew...here's the chapter as promised! Sorry it took a while to get up. Me on Dayquil is fun...the room kept spinning...

Anywho, there is an epilogue along with this story and I might always do a prequel of sorts...maybe...

As usual...I don't own anything recognizable in this fic...rats...

-----------------------------

The Senshi stared in horrid fascination as the castle crumbled around them, revealing a dead and barren landscape. "Welcome to my world Sailor Senshi," Zilla laughed coldly.

"This is bad…" Jupiter said.

"We've had bad before…" Mars returned.

"Not this bad," Venus countered.

"What do we do?" Saturn asked.

Uranus looked down. "If it looks like we can't win…I think you know," she said.

The Inner Senshi eyes widened as Saturn nodded in understanding. "You can't be serious!!" Mercury cried.

"If there's no other way to stop Zilla, then yes. I'll let Saturn drop the Glaive," Uranus returned.

Zilla laughed. "You think the power to end the world will kill me?" she demanded. "Saturn tried that centuries ago before the rise of the Silver Millennium. And she failed."

"We will stop you!" Venus returned with more conviction than she felt.

"Oh no dear Senshi. You will not. Your precious Princess has fallen. What hope do you have to defeat me?" Zilla demanded.

Uranus looked over at the burnt body of Sailor Moon, her teal eyes growing hard and filling with determination. The wind began picking up as Uranus calmly began walking forward, a blue-gold aura beginning to surround her.

"What's happening?" Saturn asked.

"I don't know…" Pluto said. The Senshi watched as their friend kept walking towards Zilla.

"She's gonna get killed!" Mars said. They went to move forward when a figure appeared before them and blocked their path. "Out of the way!"

"This battle cannot be fought by mere Senshi," Kael said.

"Then whom must it be fought by?" Mercury inquired.

"Them," he replied, nodding towards Zilla and Uranus. "Watching the Moon Princess die awoke the power within Uranus."

"What power?" Jupiter asked.

"The angel side of her has awakened."

"She's part angel?" Venus asked.

"No. Not in the way you are thinking."

"Her soul is," Mars realized.

Kael nodded. "Before Zilla was sealed away, an angel sacrificed herself to bind her soul with the one Zilla had chosen to be his vessel."

"So then Haruka was able to fight Zilla from taking complete control," Mars figured. Kael nodded. "But…does this mean Haruka's an…angel?"

"No. At least, I don't think so. Nothing like this has ever happened before," Kael said, looking back at the combatants.

- - - -

Uranus stared at Zilla, having stopped several feet away. "You cannot defeat me Uranus! I have all of Neptune's memories…I know every move you can do!" Zilla smirked as a low rumble began to sound.

The Wind Senshi remained silent. _I have to stop Zilla…Usagi's death can't be for nothing…it can't…_ she thought. She barely flinched when jets of lava and fire began shooting up from the earth.

Zilla began laughing maniacally. "Hell has come to claim this world!!"

"Usagi…I know you're with me on this…" Uranus whispered. She tightened her grip on her Space Sword, the blade glowing with energy. "Space Sword Blaster!"

Zilla knocked the attack away. "Pathetic…" She grinned as a stream of lava burst up from the ground behind her. She rushed forward, the blade of her sword turning red and bursting into flames. She swung the blade towards Uranus, death in her eyes.

Uranus quickly blocked the attack, staggering back from the force of the blow. _She's stronger than me…_ she realized. The Wind Senshi used her speed to avoid another attack. She tried to attack but Zilla slammed her fist into Uranus' abdomen. The Senshi was hurled back and landed heavily on the ground.

She pushed herself up, her breathing labored. _Damn it…she cracked a rib or two with that blow…_ She looked up at Zilla and was promptly kicked in the face, flying back several dozen feet. Blood streamed from her face as she tried to get up. Zilla kicked her again and once again the Senshi went flying several feet away, her fuku beginning to tatter and burn between the beating and the fire.

"Get up Uranus!" Zilla laughed. "Get up and defeat me!" Another kick. "What's the matter? Too weak to fight back!?" Another kick, and another. "No wonder Neptune never loved you…you're nothing!" And yet another kick. "How you managed to resist me is a mystery. Oh well…" She lifted the sword and prepared to strike.

Uranus weakly opened her eyes and let her head loll to the side. Her eyes fell upon the body of Sailor Moon. Her teal eyes hardened and she gripped the sword in her hand. As Zilla's sword came crashing down, Uranus quickly lifted her own and deflected the blow. She kicked the evil woman's legs out and rose shakily to her feet, blood streaming from her numerous wounds.

"So you do have some strength left after all…" Zilla smirked.

"You…have no…idea…" Uranus growled. _Please…whatever higher power there is…lend me the strength to stop this evil…once and for all…please…you have to know I don't like asking for help but I can't do this on my own…please…_ she prayed silently. Uranus felt warm energy flowing through her and the pain she was in vanished. She smiled softly and turned to face Zilla, unaware that her eyes had turned white or that wings had formed on her back.

- - - -

The others stared in shock. "She…she's…" Mercury stammered.

"I don't believe it…" Kael whispered. "She's become an angel…but…how?" They looked on to the epic battle, wondering who would win, each hoping that it would be Uranus.

- - - -

Zilla stared in shock. "This…impossible! No one should have been able to become an angel! What's going on!?"

"Your final battle," Uranus returned in a calm voice.

"Never! This world is mine!!" Zilla rushed in, swinging her sword down. Uranus parried the blow and backhanded Zilla. She went sprawling on the ground, blood dripping from a cut on her lip.

"Give up Zilla. You can't win. I won't let you."

"We'll see…" she growled and rushed forward. Uranus deflected each attack and ended up knocking the sword away. Without a second thought she rammed the blade through Zilla's abdomen.

Zilla gasped in shock. "Impossible…" she whispered as she fell to the ground. A black mist rose up out of Neptune and exploded.

"Zilla is defeated…" Kael murmured.

"But the cost was high…too high…" Venus whispered, tears in her eyes.

Uranus ignored them and walked over to Sailor Moon. She knelt down and gathered the body in her arms, tears beginning to stream down her face. "I failed you Usagi…I swore to protect you and I couldn't…I'm sorry…" she whispered. She looked up as a warm hand rested on her shoulder.

Kael knelt down. "You truly love her, don't you?"

She nodded. "I'd die for her…"

He smiled softly. He removed the silver necklace and handed it to Uranus. "Then it is my time…"

She frowned. "What are…"

"My only mission was to fight Zilla. Now that he is dead…I am free to do as I wish with my life. And I wish to heal your friend."

"But I don't…"

"Me doing this will result in my death." He held a hand up to forestall any protests. "This is my choice." The Wind Senshi nodded. "But before I go, you must know that you are now something more than just a Sailor Senshi. You are an angel as well…" He smiled. "As is your Moon Princess." Before anything more could be said his body glowed white and vanished.

Usagi suddenly started coughing in Uranus' arms and she looked down. "Usagi!" she exclaimed, tears shimmering in her eyes.

Usagi looked up, a tired smile on her face. "Haruka…" she whispered. "Did we win?" she asked.

The Senshi of the Sky nodded. "We did. We won."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So? How was it? The epilogue is on its way but I'm still sick so I have to write this in short bursts to keep coherency and all that. Now please be kind and leave a review...please:gives puppy eyes:


	9. Epilogue

Sorry for the long delay. It took longer than expected to write this...couldn't get an idea...:glares at sailor muse:...

Anywho, here's the epilogue. Might always do a prequel or sequel...maybe both...who knows? Not me...I ramble...moving on...

I do not own Sailor Moon

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_One year later…_

- - - -

A couple walked down the street, thick winter jackets wrapped around their frames. In spite of the chill, neither one seemed to take notice or cared. They walked into a cemetery and weaved their way through the gravestones.

They stopped at one and looked down at the marker. The smaller figure took a step forward and placed a small bouquet of flowers down on the grass in front of the stone. The figure straightened and returned to the taller figure's side, who wrapped an arm around the shorter person's shoulders.

"Do you miss her?" the smaller figure asked.

Haruka looked down at Usagi before looking at the tombstone. "A little. But she did betray us."

Usagi rested her head against Haruka's chest. "But she did try to save us too."

"I know. I can't imagine what she must have been going through…being torn between the two groups who she called family…" Haruka looked down briefly. "She'll be reborn one day. I know she will be."

Usagi smiled. "And she'll be raised by good people. I know it." She smiled and pulled away from Haruka.

The blonde racer stepped forward and knelt down in front of Michiru's grave. "May you find peace and return to us one day…" she said softly, placing a single rose on the grave. She rose to her feet and walked over to Usagi. The two silently left the cemetery, neither one speaking as the cold winter wind blew.

**END**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I know, I know! Too short but meh...best I could do. Thanks to everyone who reviewed this fic and I hope all who read enjoyed it!


End file.
